


Rose Coloured Sunset

by Kuzubees



Series: Kuzuhina Week - 2019 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also one sided sounia because kazuichi souda, Basically, Fluff without Plot, Kuzuhina Week, M/M, No beta we die like iliteretes, and so is hajime, anyways theyre absolute dumbasses in love, fluff day! :)), ft me projecting all of my gd uwus onto them bc i love them and they deserve it, set in island mode when theyre all collecting stuff, sunset imagery bc im bi and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzubees/pseuds/Kuzubees
Summary: Kuzuhina Week, Day One: Fluff Day!Prompts: Freckles/Confession.





	Rose Coloured Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3

It was getting closer to the end of the day, the sun a vibrant orange as it peaked over the clouds, shining down onto the beach and casting a warm glow over it. It was the perfect atmosphere for just... sitting on the beach, and letting the sea breeze brush against his cheeks while he watched the sun set. Yet here Hajime was, squatting down (in a rather uncomfortable position) on Jabberwock Island’s beach, as he squinted his eyes, sifting through the sand to find some dumb building materials for Usami’s dumb crafts. He and Kazuichi were searching the sand, and Sonia and Fuyuhiko were searching the sea and the rock pools.

Hajime exhaled loudly, tilting himself backwards until he landed rather ungracefully on the sand. Rolling up his sleeves, he turned his attention away from whatever heterosexual rambling Kazuichi was partaking in now, to the water, only for him to nearly inhale sand as his breath caught in his throat. If he thought the view from before was beautiful, the view was only to be exponentially improved by the blonde boy who stood dead centre in Hajime’s view. The rays of the golden sun shining around him, almost... like it was creating a golden halo around him...

_ God, he felt like he was in some kind of... cheesy romance movie or something. _

But to be fair, Fuyuhiko looked really handsome in that light ( ~~not that he didn’t look handsome in other lights too~~ ), the light reflecting on the water’s surface bounced up to highlight his face, light spots dancing across the seemingly endless constellations of freckles aligning his nose, cheeks, neck... it left him feeling awestruck. He felt his face burn as he continued to stare dumbly at the short yakuza boy ,  too enthralled at first to notice Fuyuhiko’s own eyes trained on him as well, that is, until piercing gold eyes met his own olive green. His heart leapt in his throat.  _ Oh crap _ . Now Fuyuhiko’s seen him staring at him, so why isn’t he looking away, and why isn’t  _ he _ looking away.

His mind raced, so even then, he definitely didn’t notice Kazuichi, clutching his beanie as he began to realise his quote unquote, soulfriend, wasn’t paying attention to his ramblings. He followed his friend’s line of sight, only to see him starting at the two blondes wading in the water. Immediately jumping to his own ‘worst case scenario’ as he glared at Hajime, angry tears burning in his eyes. Hajime was very ungratefully pulled from what was a very good moment of eye contact interaction,  thank you very much Kazuichi . As his aforementioned friend huffed and very loudly accused him of “”trying to steal Miss Sonia from him”” which - despite Kazuichi seemingly wanting to be inconspicuous, Sonia and Fuyuhiko could both most definitely hear. His face burned with embarrassment, he felt the overwhelming urge to bury his head in the sand, but he settled for sending an apologetic glance in Sonia’s direction as to let her know that,  _ no he wasn’t doing that at all. _

A prick of curiosity surged through him as he glanced to the side, seeing Fuyuhiko roll his eyes. He sighed,  _ and now thanks to that very public declaration, he worried that Fuyuhiko may think he had a thing for Sonia. _ He really hoped he wouldn’t though, given that he didn’t want to ruin any ( ~~ Potential? He would only hope ~~ ) chances he may have with the other boy. Shaking his head, Hajime got to his feet, trepidatiously sparing a glance back towards Fuyuhiko, only to notice that he’d gone back to wading in the water. From what he could see his mouth was pulled down is an either focused or... irritated expression. Looking closer he realised however, that Fuyuhiko’s face was also tinted a light red.  _ Ah, cute. _

Although if Fuyuhiko was irritated, he really hoped it wasn’t at him... or because he had embarrassed him by staring... Hajime sighed, quickly averting his eyes.

After the awkwardness had somewhat subsided, and they had finished searching for the supplies that they needed, they began to head back to the hotel, Hajime instinctively lagging behind as Kazuichi attempted to Flirt with Sonia, only receiving a deadpan expression in return. He really didn’t know who he felt more sorry for at this point.

He sighed, casually kicking up sand from the edge of the beach, but just as he was about to pick up the pace and head back, he heard a voice call out from behind him. “Y-Yo! Hajime! Can you, uh... wait a second? I wanted to talk to you.” Hajime whipped his head around, so fast that he nearly lost his balance and fell back into the sand, but he actually managed not to die of embarrassment for once.

Hajime turned to see Fuyuhiko slightly behind him on the beach’s incline, striped pin jacket slung over his ( ~~ low key kind of see through, oh no ~~ ) white shirt. His hand reaching to cling to his tie as he averted his eyes. If he hadn’t have noticed the shading of Fuyuhiko’s face before, he definitely did now.

Light dusted pink cheeks that really stood out against the warm orange light behind him. This really was convenient lighting for his bi crisis, and it was  _ really _ testing him. Because Fuyuhiko’s freckles were standing out even more now, and god damn he looked really handsome...

Fuyuhiko puffed his cheeks out as he exhaled loudly, hands retreating in his pockets. But despite his irritated expression, his eyes had a soft and... kind of unsure look to them, as he flickered them upwards to meet Hajime’s. “Why the fuck d’you keep looking at me like that... bastard...”  _ Ah, oh. _

Hajime felt his face heat up. How was he supposed to explain to Fuyuhiko that it was because he constantly left him astonished with... practically everything. How much he’d changed, and began to open up to him and the rest of his classmates more. It was how he held himself, and how he didn’t take any bullshit. How was he supposed to articulate just how...  _ nice _ he felt when he thought of Fuyuhiko, how handsome he looked and how... how he wanted to run his hands over through his hair and count his freckles until his eyes hurt.

He forced himself out of his thoughts,  _ there’s no way he could tell Fuyuhiko any of that though...  _ but as he fixed his gaze back onto Fuyuhiko’s, his breath caught in his throat.

Fuyuhiko’s face reflected pensive shock as he stared back at Hajime, eyes almost comically wide. It took a moment before he realised,  ** that he already did. **

Before he could really process what exactly he just did, Fuyuhiko was standing right in front of him, face angled to the ground. Hajime blinked, mind whirring from confusion, as he managed to choke out a response. “F-Fuyuhiko?” The boy in question raised his head rather quickly, the pensiveness that was in his eyes before practically gone - and in its place, an indisputable fondness that conflicted with his set jaw.

Prompted affection began to swell in Hajime’s chest as Fuyuhiko confidently seized the edge of Hajime’s tie, still holding his gaze as he fidgeted with it. Questions filled his golden eyes as he seemed to hesitate slightly. Confidence he had a mere moment ago gave way to doubt. “Can I...?” He muttered, eyes flickering between Hajime’s eyes and his lips, as though tentatively looking for any trace of reluctance. Yet despite Hajime basically ceasing his breathing entirely, he nodded instinctively, before being cut off by the yank of his tie and the feeling of soft lips on his own.  _ Oh. _

He took a second, shock surging through him, because  _ o h. _

Because... if someone went and told him this morning that Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu would kiss him? He’d think they were crazy. He tore himself from his thoughts,  _ ah, he should probably... do something about that,  _ he felt his eyes almost immediately slip closed as he clumsily kissed back. It wasn’t stereotypically perfect by any means, it was clumsy and awkward and new.

But as Hajime found himself running his fingers through short blonde hair, tracing the patterns shaved into it, and hearing Fuyuhiko sigh in response, feeling the tightening of his grip as he instinctively squeezed his arm. He found that he  really didn’t care.

It was perfect to him.

As they hesitantly pulled back from each other, cheeks flushed, Fuyuhiko kept his hand, not occupied grabbing onto his tie, rested on Hajime’s arm, a dopey smile etching the corners of his lips. He tilted his head down, flustered face averted from him as he cleared his throat. “... I think you’re... really fucking great too, Hajime, and... uh... you look handsome too...” the last half of the sentence faded into almost incoherent mumbling ,  but Hajime found a fond smile of his own slipping onto his lips nevertheless, his chest feeling inexplicably light.

And as the warm sunset lit sky began to descend into night, the first few bright stars twinkling in the sky, Hajime kept his eyes locked downwards.

His eyes wandered across freckle covered cheeks,  _ yeah_. Hajime was really glad that he could count his own constellations from now on.


End file.
